The Story of Jade Wintersmick
by team-slytherin13
Summary: Jade, a 15 year old independent witch with no family or friends, just her black cat, Gipsie. But what happens when she saves the life of her squib neighbor,and why did she never receive her Hogwarts acceptance letter? Only her journey holds the answers.
1. Intruder

The Story of Jade Wintersmick

_By Holly and Luke_

_Hey! This is the first chapter to my very first story that I've ever written. I really hope you enjoy it. To Luke: Thank you so much for all your cool ideas and suggestions! This story wouldn't exist without you! To Readers: Thank you for checking out my story, and I apologize for my slow updates and how short this chapter is! I promise that there will be very few chapters this short! Well, enough talk from me. Thanks again!_

* * *

><p>It was pouring down rain as Jade Wintersmick walked down the street to the old abandoned house on the end of Richland Avenue, London. She walked in the cold, the wind blowing her long strawberry blonde, wavy, hair behind her. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink against her pale skin, making her big, ice blue, eyes stand out. She looked small and fragile, hiding under her ratty coat, but there was nothing fragile about her at all. She paused at the door. Something was…off. She opened the creaking door, her heart pounding. As she swung it open, grabbing her wand as soon as she could see what awaited her inside.<p>

"_Lumos maximus"_ Jade shouted as she prepared herself for the fight, but that fight wouldn't come. She paused before entering. The house appeared to be empty, but why trust what your eyes tell you? Her books were scattered.

_Not where I left them…_

She walked around, surveying her home. Her clothes were unfolded and messy now. She heard shuffling, making her freeze and her heart shoot to her throat. Jade raised her wand once more.

"Whose there?" she whispered, her voice shaking. There was no answer, just more shuffling. Then, out from the clutter popped a fluffy black cat with bright little eyes and a pink nose with a single black dot in the shape of a star in the middle. Jade immediately breathed in deeply, falling to the ground giggling.

"Gipsie! Gosh, you scared me to death!" Jade exclaimed as the pet the cat circling her legs. Her fur was all ruffled, and she looked frightened. "What's wrong?" she said, picking up her kitten. Fear still lingered in her blood as she looked around. Silence filled the house as Jade scoped the room again, checking for any other disturbances. The silence didn't last, though, for someone's struggling screams threw Jade off her train of thought.


	2. Oliver Goldsteid

**2. Oliver Goldsteid**

Jade ran to the window and peered outside. Across the street, there was a boy with short, fiery hair. He was tall and kind of nerdy. Two men where attacking him, and the boy was struggling to fight back. Jade rushed out the door and ran across the street to help, wand at hand. The attackers looked at her, seeing no threat. One of them, the leader, flicked his head in her direction, and Jade knew what was coming.

"Stupefy!" she shouted, pointing her wand at the attacker. Her spell hit him right in the chest, knocking him out instantly. Jade smirked and pointed her wand at the other attacker. The boy stood there with shock and confusion made obvious on his face. "Petrificus Totalus" Jade said, binding her final opponent. The boy just stared. This was obviously not what he had expected. Jade looked up at him, realizing she had just performed magic in the presence of a muggle, and nervously smiles. She knew she had to erase his memories, but she just couldn't. It's not like he had done anything wrong! She decided she would start with the attackers minds first.

"Obliviate" she whispered while pointer her wand at each of the attackers' heads. She looked up again at the silent boy and noted his eyes were light blue, and he towered over her. Not that that was saying much with Jade being only 5 feet tall. She decided she couldn't do it, or she wouldn't do it. Jade didn't know why, but something inside her just kept telling her not to erase his memory of this incidence. So, Jade ran. She didn't run home because no one could know she took residence in an abandoned, half destroyed, house. She ran down the street, but could hear the boy calling after her. She splashed through puddles, making water seep through her worn out sneakers. The rain had completely soaked her by now.

"Wait! Wait!"

Jade slowed a bit, glancing back to see if he was following her. Sure enough, he was. She stopped and turned around, facing the muggle boy. He caught up to her, panting.

"Th-Thank y-you."

"You're welcome" Jade answered, feeling mildly awkward.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" Jades heart froze as he spoke, "Why aren't you at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"I…uhh…what? How do you know about Hogwarts, or wizardry?" Jade said, dumbstruck.

"My mum went there. I'm a squib." The boy said.

"Oh…I never got my letter. I've been teaching myself since I was 11," Jade responded.

"Hmm. Well that's odd, you clearly have powers in you. I'm Oliver by the way, Oliver Goldsteid," He said with his hand held out.

"Jade Wintersmick," She answered, shaking his hand.

"So where do you live?" Oliver asked. He sure did ask a lot of questions, and he was acting just a little too friendly for only meeting a few minutes ago.  
>"Umm…" Jade hesitated. Should she tell him? Should she make something up? She decided with the truth. Who knows, maybe they'd become friends. "I live in the old house on the corner."<p>

"The one that was burnt down?" he said, clearly not expecting that answer. "Wasn't someone killed in that fire?"

"Yeah, that was my mum." Jade said, sadness filling her heart as she longed for what she lost as a child.

"Oh…" there was silence for a moment, "She's in a better place, though, I know it." Oliver spoke gently.

"Yeah…" Jade replied, still lost in thought.

"So where's your dad?" Oliver asked, trying to change the subject.

"I never met my dad. He left when I was a baby" Jade answered, her sadness becoming anger in an instant.

"You mean, you live alone?" Oliver said, surprised again.

"Well I have a cat, but other than that, yes, I live alone." Jade said, dipping her shoe in a nearby puddle and avoiding his blue eyes.

She was starting to shiver from the cold rain. One can only stand being drenched from head to toe for so long! Oliver clearly felt the same way because his teeth began to chatter in the silence.

"I'm going to head home" Jade announced after a few minutes of silence

"Will I see you again?"

Jade paused before answering. Should she trust him? She never had a real friend before…

"Meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon?" Jade asked hopefully.

"Alright, see you then." He responded smiling brightly at her with his teeth still chattering. Jade returned it and walked back to her home, thinking about what would happen tomorrow. What would it be like talking to another person in a wizard world? Sure, she'd talked to other wizards in stores, but never has she had a conversation that lasted more than a few words before. Oliver Goldsteid… She wondered what he had in store for her.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

There were dragons and people in masks. Chaos had overcome everything Jade knew. She jumped up frantically at Oliver, but he was no longer there. In his place sat someone in a black cloak with a mask that looked like a metallic skull. She backed up instantly and screamed. She reached for her wand, but it was no longer in her pocket. She searched frantically until she was being grabbed by the throat. The man in the mask was holding her with one arm. Jade kicked at him, but he didn't loosen his grip. Her vision began to fade as she heard a voice calling her name. She looked up with the last bit of strength and saw a small woman with long blonde and wavy hair.

"_Mom_" she whispered as she was dropped onto the hard ground. A tear fell down her cheek as she saw a green light flash as her mother fell to the floor lifelessly.

Jade shot up in her bed. She was sweating everywhere, and her heart was beating faster than Viktor Krum playing Quidditch. Still trembling, she got out of bed and changed out of her pajamas.

Outside, it was still dark out, but she could see just a little bit of light on the horizon. Jade walked along the beat up sidewalk, kicking stones as she passed them. Images of her nightmare were still haunting her. Maybe going to Diagon Alley with a complete stranger wasn't a good idea. What if he was evil and she didn't know it? What if he tried the hurt her? Oliver had seemed friendly last night…

"_You saved his life._" She thought to herself as the walked to the creek next to her house. She sat down on the water's edge, staring at the icy water. What if she had never been born? What if she had been killed in the fire too? She doubted anyone would care. It wasn't like she had any friends. She was bound to live alone like this for the rest of her meaningless life. She stood up, wiping tears from her eyes as she lifted her gaze from the water. As she scanned her surroundings for any witnesses, she mentally prepared herself for what she was going to do. Her gaze fell upon the water again.

"No one will miss me" she whispered to herself. She looked to the sky which was significantly lighter. She closed her eye, allowing just a single ice cold tear to escape as she jumped into death's arms. Shock filled her mind as she sank into the water, the cold chilling her bones. She didn't try to find the surface, she just allowed herself to sink, moving as little as possible. The ice water stung at her skin.

"_All Life begins in darkness, and all so ends._" She thought as her lungs were screaming for the air that wouldn't come. Her eyes began to flutter as her life began to fade away into everlasting blackness when hands gripped the hood to her sweatshirt. She gasped for air her head broke the surface of the creek.

"Jade?" a voice said as she blinked her eyes, confused.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Jade said through chattering teeth.

"I think the question is what do you think you were doing at the bottom of a freezing lake in the middle of November?" Oliver said with a concerned look in his eyes.

Jade didn't answer. She couldn't. She just continues to look down at the frosty earth. How did he know? She was shaking violently from the cold now, and her wet hair began to freeze at the tips. Oliver looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

"Let's get you home, okay?" He said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. It smelled faintly of cinnamon and other spices. She held the jacket closer, fatigue filling her bones. She felt dizzy and stupid. Why did she do that? Oliver must think she's an idiot now. He put his arm around her for balance as he guided her home.

"So, do you want to tell me what wrong?" Oliver said, attempting to start a conversation.

"It's just a long story full of sighs and tears" Jade said, still staring at the ground, wincing as the feeling came back to her fingertips.

"Well I have time, and I have a dry shoulder if necessary." He said in a caring tone.

"I had a nightmare that got me thinking, and it made me realize how helpless I am," Jade paused, thinking about her mother, "how helpless I was to the people who loved me most." _And now she's dead_ Jade added silently.

Oliver stopped and looked at her. She couldn't meet his eyes, a knot formed in her throat, but she wouldn't cry. No one has ever seen her cry, and she didn't want to break that.

"You saved mine. If it hadn't been for your help last night, I would not be here." He said very seriously.

They started walking again, almost to her house. She didn't speak again until they were at her door.

"So, are you still up for Diagon Alley later?" Oliver asked hopefully.

Jade nodded and gave a slight smile. She knew that if she spoke she would cry, so she hugged him, nearly knocking him over in the process. It took a few seconds for the surprise to wear off, and Oliver hugged her back.

"Thank you" She muttered as she let go and backed away.

"Hey, you saved my life, now were even." Oliver said with a smile. Jade returned it as she opened the door. "See you at noon" he called as he walked away, waving.

"See you then." Jade said, waving goodbye as she closed the door behind her. She realized she was still wearing his jacket when she looked down at herself. She quickly took it off and changed into dry clothes and brushed through her soaked hair. She dressed in her usual clothes, a black v-neck shirt with a turquoise tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and black converse. She put on her mother's blue sapphire amulet that was shaped like a heart on velvet ribbon. She tied it around her neck, thinking of her mother. She pictured her mystery father tying it around her mother's slender neck as she cradled a baby Jade in her arms. She wished she had gotten to truly meet her mom, or even her good-for-nothing father. Maybe her mother would have had a chance if her stupid father hadn't left her. She sighed as she finished her make-up.

She looked like your typical goth girl. The long hair, the black clothes, the eyeliner that made her look like a crazy raccoon. If she dyed her hair black, it would make her look even more sickly pale, but she kept her strawberry blonde hair. It reminded her of her mother's. She was very thankful that she looked like her mother, especially the eyes. They both had the identical ice blue eyes with a dark black ring around the iris. She picked up the picture of her mother that she kept under her pillow. It was torn in half, the other half long gone from the fire. It showed her mum with Jade in her arms. She was looking up at her, waving and smiling, unaware that she was dead in reality. Jade smiled back sadly as she kissed the photo and placed it back in its spot, gently.

* * *

><p>London was exceptionally crowded that day. Muggles were swarming the street making it hard to get to the entrance to Diagon alley. Oliver was already standing there waiting patiently. He couldn't get in because of his lack of magical ability. He looked at her and his face lit up.<p>

"Jade!" He yelled excitedly. He seemed to always have a lot of energy.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. There are so many muggles out today!" Jade said, mildly irritated

"It's alright." He said smiling.

Jade opened the entrance to the magical downtown and lead the way through.

"Want to go to Florean Fortescue's?" Jade suggested.

"Sure, I do enjoy ice cream." Oliver answered with a smile.

They wouldn't make it there though. A scream erupted from around the corner. Jade instinctively grabbed her wand and stood protectively in front of Oliver, whose face had gone pale.

"What was that?" Oliver said as more people began to scream. Jade wasn't listening. She was paying attention to the crowd running away, followed by flashes of green in the distance. She couldn't help but notice how familiar that shade of green looked. Jade didn't get much time to think, though, because the causes of the chaos had just shown up. People in masks resembling a shining skull with pointed hoods and long, dark, robes were running after the crowd, pointing their wands at any witch or wizard that dared look them in the eye.

"Jade, it's the death eaters!" Oliver whispered frantically. Jade hid her wand, knowing if she were to fight back that she wouldn't stand a chance.

"You two, over there." A strong voice of a man in a mask shouted, pointing his wand directly at Jade and Oliver. Jade's heart stopped. Everything seemed to freeze. What could they possibly want with her and Oliver? Oliver's eyes shot frantically between Jade and the Death Eaters. "How old are you two?"

"Fifteen" Jade said trying to hide her fear.

"And why aren't you at Hogwarts?" She could see his cold smile reveal awful teeth. He was now inches away, his wand just touching her heart. He lifted a hand to her cheek. It took all her strength not to flinch back in disgust. "Such a pretty one, I can see the boldness of your mother in you."

Jade's heart shot in her throat. What did he know about her mother? She glared coldly and pushed his hand away and pointed her wand at the Death Eater. "What do you know about my mother?" Jade said, her voice shaking.

The Death Eater glared and next thing she knew she was on the ground, her wand rolling away as it fell to the ground. As silently as he could, Oliver picked it up, avoiding attracting attention. The Death Eater snarled "You foolish girl!" he said as he pointed his wand at her heart once again. "AVADA KE-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Oliver shouted with all his might, his mind only focused on one thing, not losing his new friend.

The Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand. He stared, dumbstruck at what just happened. He growled in anger and ran at Oliver. Jade, back on her feet, grabbed Oliver's arm and broke into her fastest run down the cobblestone street. They took as many confusing turns as possible, avoiding Knockturn Alley. They stopped in an alleyway, realizing they were cornered.

"Quick! In Here!" a husky old voice said. Jade, out of breath, looked at Oliver. He looked like he was going to be sick. Echoes of shouting grew nearer and they ran inside the door. Inside stood an old man with sapphire blue eyes and a long beard. He looked like a picture Jade had seen of Hogwart's old headmaster, Dumbledore, but he had died a few months ago. It had been all over the Daily Prophet. He looked tired and irritated. "Come with me." He said flatly. In the room there was a fireplace and about that a picture of a blonde girl smiling sweetly. She had the same blue eyes as the old man.

Next thing she knew the painting was opening, revealing a great big cave. Jade stared suspiciously between the cave and the old man.

"Go, and tell Neville that Aberforth sent you there." The man said.

"Where does it lead?" Jade asked, feeling very confused.

"You shall see." He said as he pushed Oliver, who was standing there with his eyes wide, and Jade, who was still feeling unsure about everything. Why should they trust a complete stranger?

They started walking through the dark and damp tunnel until they reached the end. The wall opened revealing a great room full of a couple beds. It looked like they had entered a castle.

"_We're at Hogwarts…" _Jade thought excitedly.

"Jade, where are we?" Oliver asked curiously. She had almost forgotten he was behind her.

"We're at Hogwarts!" She said excitedly. Her eyes were wide with glee.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy with school and everything, and i had a major case of writer's block. I'll try to be better! I hope you like it, though! :)<p>

-Holly


End file.
